OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes/Thomas (K.O. the Little Hero Kid and Friends)
Cast *K.O. as Thomas *Beardo as Edward *Joe Cuppa as Henry *Mr. Gar as Gordon *Radicles as James *Colewort as Percy *Crinkly Wrinkly as Toby *Mega Football Baby as Duck *A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon as Donald and Douglas *Ofrang as Oliver *Lord Boxman as Diesel *Icky and Boris as Bill and Ben *Baby Teeth as Toad *Enid as Emily *Bell Beefer as Bertie *Mr. Logic as Terence *Rippy Roo as Trevor *Yellow Technique and Green Guts as Annie and Clarabel *Black Strategy as Henrietta *Sparko as Harold *Darrell as Bulgy *Bernard as BoCo *Cosma as Daisy *Carol as Mavis *Mikayla as The Spiteful Breakvan *Robots as Troublesome Trucks *Yeti (from Disney's Animal Kingdom Ride - Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain) as The Chinese Dragon *Superman (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as City of Truro *Professor Utonium (from Powerpuff Girls) as Sir Topham Hatt *Mrs. Keane (from Powerpuff Girls) as Lady Hatt *Professor Hinkle (from Frosty the Snowman) as The Barber *Kent Mansley (from The Iron Giant) as The Angry Policeman *Willy Wonka (from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) as Mr. Percival *Rapunzel (from Shrek the Third) as The Stationmaster's Wife *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Skarloey *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as Rheneas *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Sir Handel *Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) as Peter Sam *George Jetson (from The Jetsons) as Rusty *Eustace Bagg (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Duncan *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Duke *Nick Army and Joff the Shaolin Monk as Mighty Mac *Theodosia as Madge *Chameleon Jr. as Smudger *Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) as Freddie *The Pink Panther (from The Pink Panther) as Proteus *Raymond as George *Ms. Mummy as Caroline *Ben Tennyson (from Ben 10) as Stepney *Father (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as D261 *Fink as S.C.Ruffey *Black Manta (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Bulstrode *Grim (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) as Cranky *Brick, Boomer, and Butch (from Powerpuff Girls) as The Horrid Lorries *Major Glory (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Butch *Wally the White as Tiger Moth *Laser Blast as Derek *Ernesto and Jethro as Arry and Bert *Peridot (from Steven Universe) as Bertram *Blue Power as Old Slow Coach *Gregg as Thumper *Aquaman (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Salty *Yogi Bear (from Yogi Bear) as Harvey *Miss Quantum as Elizabeth *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Jack *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Alfie *Drupe as Isobella *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Oliver (Pack) *Magilla Gorilla (from Yogi Bear) as Ned *Mr. Spacely (from The Jetsons) as Patrick *Chad (from Clarence) as Byron *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Kelly *Sid the Sloth (from Ice Age) as Nelson *Professor Pat Pending (from Wacky Races) as Buster *Dick Dastardly and Muttley (from Wacky Races) as Max and Monty *Fred Jones (from Scooby Doo) as Arthur *Professor Venomous as Spencer *Jasper (from Steven Universe) as Murdoch *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Fergus *Dynamite Watkins as Molly *Red Action as Rosie *Dendy as Lady *Clarence Wendall (from Clarence) as Billy *Carnotaurus (from Disney's Dinosaur) as Diesel 10 *Joker and Penguin (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Splatter and Dodge *Red Tornado (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Rocky *Trigon (from Teen Titans GO!) as Hector *Cyborg (from Teen Titans GO!) as Neville *Boo Boo Bear (from Yogi Bear) as Dennis *Steven Universe (from Steven Universe) as Stanley *Beast Boy (from Teen Titans GO!) as Whiff *Stinky Joe (from Teen Titans GO!) as Scruff *Hadithi (from The Lion Guard) as Jeremy *Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) as Hank *Wilhamena as Flora *Jake Spidermonkey (from My Jim Parthers a Monkey) as Colin *E.B. (from Hop) as Charlie *Greg Universe (from Steven Universe) as Hiro *Batman (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Victor *Robin (from Teen Titans GO!) as Kevin *Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet (from Steven Universe) as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *Aqualad (from Teen Titans GO!) as Captain *Punching Judy as Belle *Captain Marvel (from Batman: The Brave and the Bold) as Flynn *Thunder-Kalsson and Bloom (from Pippi Longstocking) as Den and Dart *Cheezi and Chungu (from The Lion Guard) as Paxton and Norman *Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as Sidney *Morty (from Rick and Morty) as Luke *Marco Diaz (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) as Winston *Magic Mirror (from Shrek) as Merrick *King Louie (from The Jungle Book) as Owen *Lupin (from Lupin the Third) as Reg *Mrs. Marvel (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Marion *Potato as Millie *Captain America (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Connor *Black Widow (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Caitlin *Scrooge McDuck (from Ducktales) as Stephen *J. Audubon Woodlore (from Humphrey the Bear) as Sir Robert Norramby *Thor (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Samson *Rick (from Rick and Morty) as Porter *Beast (from Wolverine and the X-Men) as Gator *Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) as Stafford *Hawkeye (from The Avengers: Earth's Mighiest Heroes) as Timothy *Nick Fury (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Bradford *Prohyas and Vambre (from Mighty Magiswords) as Jerome and Judy *Baymax (from Big Hero 6) as Hugo *Buzz Lightyear (from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Ryan *Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Philip *Iron Man (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Glynn *Tzekel-Kan (from The Road to El Dorado) as Sailor John *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Skiff *Duncan (from Total DramaRama) as Mike *Jude (from Total DramaRama) as Bert *Owen (from Total DramaRama) as Rex *Pterano (from The Land Before Time) as Logan *Hulk (from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) as Sam *Principal Claus as Flying Scotsman *Foxtail as Frieda *Madeline (from Madeline) as Ashima *Max (from Cats Don't Dance) as Vinnie *Shannon as Frankie *Dagnino (from Noah's Ark) as Hurricane *Genie (from Aladdin) as Merlin Gallery K.O..png|K.O. as Thomas Mr Beardo New.png|Beardo as Edward Joe Cuppa.png|Joe Cuppa as Henry Mr. Gar.png|Mr. Gar as Gordon Radicles.png|Radicles as James It's Colewort.png|Colewort as Percy It's Crinkly wrinkly.png|Crinkly Wrinkly as Toby Mega Football Baby.png|Mega Football Baby as Duck Tumblr oxl6yaM7e81wa0sv2o1 r1 500.png|A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon as Donald and Douglas Ofrang.png|Ofrang as Oliver Lord Boxman.png|Lord Boxman as Diesel Okko boris and icky.png|Icky and Boris as Bill and Ben Baby Teeth.png|Baby Teeth as Toad Enid.png|Enid as Emily It's Bell.png|Bell Beefer as Bertie Mr._Logic_New.png|Mr. Logic as Terence Rippy_Roo.png|Rippy Roo as Trevor Okko yellow technique.png|Yellow Technique Green guts.png|and Green Guts as Annie and Clarabel It's Black Strategy-0.png|Black Strategy as Henrietta Sparko.png|Sparko as Harold Darrell.png|Darrell as Bulgy It's Bernard!.png|Bernard as BoCo It's Cosma.png|Cosma as Daisy New carol.png|Carol as Mavis Mikayla2.png|Mikayla as The Spiteful Breakvan No7327d082a6a512572f08d7bbc5db2dc1da7181f4_hq.jpg|Robots as Troublesome Trucks Yeti (Disney).jpg|Yeti as The Chinese Dragon Superman (BTBATB).jpg|Superman as City of Truro Professor Utonium in the 2016 Series.jpg|Professor Utonium as Sir Topham Hatt Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-11.8.jpg|Mrs. Keane as Lady Hatt Professor Hinkle-0.jpg|Professor Hinkle as The Barber Kent mansley iron giant.jpg|Kent Mansley as The Angry Policeman Wonka.jpg.CROP.promo-xlarge2.jpg|Willy Wonka as Mr. Percival Rapunzel-shrek-the-third-2 03.jpg|Rapunzel as The Stationmaster's Wife Scooby-doo-2015.png|Scooby Doo as Skarloey Shaggy-2015-3 orig.png|Shaggy Rogers as Rheneas Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Sir Handel Barney Rubble in The Flintstones.jpg|Barney Rubble as Peter Sam George Jetson in Jetsons the Movie.jpg|George Jetson as Rusty Eustace Mad.jpg|Eustace Bagg as Duncan Grandpa Max.jpg|Grandpa Max as Duke New Nick Army.png|Nick Army New Joff.png|and Joff the Shaolin Monk as Mighty Mac Theodosia.png|Theodosia as Madge Mr Chameleon Jr..png|Chameleon Jr. as Smudger Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa as Freddie Pink Panther in The Pink Panther.jpg|The Pink Panther as Proteus Ray.png|Raymond as George Miss. Mummy.png|Ms. Mummy as Caroline Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson as Stepney FatherImage PNG.png|Father as D261 Lab Rat Remastered.png|Fink as S.C.Ruffey Black Manta.jpg|Black Manta as Bulstrode The Grim Reaper in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.jpg|Grim as Cranky The Rowdyruff Boys.jpg|Brick, Boomer, and Butch as The Horrid Lorries Major Glory.JPG|Major Glory as Butch Wally the white.png|Wally the White as Tiger Moth Laserblast.png|Laserblast as Derek Ernesto2.png|Ernesto Jethro.png|and Jethro as Arry and Bert Smol Peridot by Lenhi.png|Peridot as Bertram It's Blue Power no mask.png|Blue Power as Old Slow Coach Gregg.png|Gregg as Thumper Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman as Salty Yogi Bear as Snow White.jpg|Yogi Bear as Harvey Miss quantum.png|Miss Quantum as Elizabeth Papa smurfs 2017.png|Papa Smurf as Jack Clumsy smurfs 2017.png|Clumsy Smurf as Alfie Png drupe.png|Drupe as Isobella RangerSmith.png|Ranger Smith as Oliver (Pack) Magilla-gorilla L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Ned Movie spacely.jpg|Mr. Spacely as Patrick Image-chad-1-.png|Chad as Byron Dibble.gif|Officer Dibble as Kelly Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as Nelson PROFESSOR PAT PENDING 2.jpg|Professor Pat Pending as Buster Here'sdastardlyandmuttley l05.jpg|Dick Dastardly and Muttley as Max and Monty Fred-jones-scooby-doo-and-kiss-rock-and-roll-mystery-7.15.jpg|Fred Jones as Arthur Professor Venomous.png|Professor Venomous as Spencer Jasper Regular.png|Jasper as Murdoch Courage Stunned.png|Courage as Fergus Mrs Dynamite Watkins.png|Dynamite Watkins as Molly Newredaction.png|Red Action as Rosie Dendy.png|Dendy as Lady Clarence.png.png|Clarence Wendall as Billy Carnotaurus - Copy.png|Carnotaurus as Diesel 10 Char 4948-1-.jpg|Joker Bscap0097 jpg.jpg|and Penguin as Splatter and Dodge Red Tornado.jpg|Red Tornado as Rocky Trigon Relaxing.png|Trigon as Hector Cyborg.png|Cyborg as Neville Boo-Boo.jpg|Boo Boo Bear as Dennis Steven.png|Steven Universe as Stanley Beast Boy.png|Beast Boy as Whiff Sticky_Joe.png|Sticky Joe as Scruff Hadithi.png|Hadithi as Jeremy Johnny bravo.gif|Johnny Bravo as Hank Wilhamena.png|Wilhamena as Flora JAKE SPIDERMONKEY Render.png|Jake Spidermonkey as Colin E.B.png|E.B. as Charlie Greg Universe.jpeg|Greg Universe as Hiro Batman The Brave & the Bold Batman.png|Batman as Victor Robin images.jpeg|Robin as Kevin No1813282_orig.jpg|Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand It's_Aqualad_transparent.png|Aqualad as Captain Punching Judy-0.png|Punching Judy as Belle Captain Marvel(Billy Batson).png|Captain Marvel as Flynn Snapshot - 118.jpg|Thunder-Kalsson and Bloom as Den and Dart Cheezi and Chungu.PNG|Cheezi and Chungu as Paxton and Norman Profile - Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Sidney Morty Smith.jpg|Morty as Luke Marco Diaz.png|Marco Diaz as Winston Magic Mirror (Shrek).png|Magic Mirror as Merrick King Louie.png|King Louie as Owen Lupin blue1.png|Lupin as Reg Ms Marvel angry.png|Mrs. Marvel as Marion Potato.png|Potato as Millie Captain america aemh.png|Captain America as Connor Black Widow.png|Black Widow as Caitlin Scrooge McDuck.png|Scrooge McDuck as Stephen Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore in House of Mouse.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore as Sir Robert Norramby Thor Odinson.png|Thor as Samson Rick-rick-and-morty-76.4.jpg|Rick as Porter It's_Beast_WXM.jpg|Beast as Gator Kung_Lao_MKX_Render.png|Kung Lao as Stafford Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye as Timothy Fury.png|Nick Fury as Bradford ProhyasWarrior.jpg|Prohyas How-to-draw-vambre-from-mighty-magiswords 3 000000022256 5.png|and Vambre as Jerome and Judy Baymax Render.png|Baymax as Hugo Buzz-lightyear-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-55.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Ryan Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia.jpg|Wart as Philip 2012-05-30 2238.png|Iron Man as Glynn Tzekel-Kan.png|Tzekel-Kan as Sailor John PIKACHU.png|Pikachu as Skiff TDR Duncan.png|Duncan as Mike TDR Jude.png|Jude as Bert Owen Total DramaRama.png|Owen as Rex Pterano-0.jpg|Pterano as Logan Hulkstand (1).png|Hulk as Sam Screen Shot 2018-05-30 at 3.41.30 PM.png|Principal Claus as Flying Scotsman Foxtail_Current.png|Foxtail as Frieda Madeline in Madeline.jpg|Madeline as Ashima Max in Cats Don't Dance.jpg|Max as Vinnie Shannon.png|Shannon as Frankie Dagnino the Tiger.png|Dagnino as Hurricane Genie.png|Genie as Merlin Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017